KHRs Truth or dare!
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: The KHR was forced to play Truth or dare with this crazy Tsuna fangirl as a host. Slight yaoi! I Say slight! OK SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN TaKEN DOWN...ITS UP NOW THOUGH! Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Fic! So be nice! Btw the girl described in the beginning is my oc! She is almost exactly like me! I extremely love tsuna! He's mine fangirls!**

**Summery: The KHR group find them selves in an unown place and is forced to play Truth Or Dare.**

**KHR Truth Or Dare! Enjoy! (review for dares or truths(yaoi is fine)I can do dares)**

**I do not own KHR!**

Tsuna couldn't think his day could go worse until he suddenly felt something smash against head and he blacked out.

**Ooo0ooO**

Tsuna woke up with his head in pain. He looked around not being able to see anything. He could barely move but could feel something on his lap and something curled around his neck. Tsuna cautiously moved a hand forward but it's been stopped shortly as his hand grabbed onto something…something warm…round…and squishy…He heard someone groan and the lights flicked on as he saw a girl with long black hair that goes down to her waist with bangs nearly covering her eyes…the girl had amber eyes like his own. She looked to be the age of 14. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was sitting on his lap. Tsuna looked down to see his hand on her chest…grabbing…her breast…Tsuna's face grew red in embarrassment.

"HIIIIE! I'm so sorry! I dint mean to!" Tsuna screamed as he quickly took his hand off

The girl giggled which made Tsuna's heart flutter.

"It's fine Tsuna-kun!" She said as she got off his lap.

Tsuna started to look around his surroundings and saw everyone in a cage unconscious. He does mean everyone. The Varia, Vongola Primo's guardians, I-pin, Fuuta, his guardians, the rainbow pacifier holders, the millifore, Enma and his guardians, Bianchi (in her sunglasses) , Kyoko, Haru, Ken, and Chicksa. He then noticed that he was the only one that wasn't in the cage (beside the girl). He was sitting in a chair.

"HIIIIE!" Tsuna screamed waking everyone that was unconscious.

"Tenth! Are you ok?" Gokuera asked.

"Tsuna…what…where are we?" Yamamoto asked.

Everyone in the cage nodded in agreement wanting the same question to be answered.

"Eh? I don't actually know…I just woke up on this chair…"

"VOIIII! WHAT ARE WE DOIJNG IN A CAGE!" Screamed Squalo.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON! BUT I WILL DESTROY THIS CAGE TO THE EXTREME! MAXIMUM CANNON!" Ryohei screamed.

He punched the gate at full power but only to see not event the slightest dent was made on it. Someone giggled in the room.

"Hey Tsuna…Who is that girl?" Yamamoto asked.

"What girl…HIIIE! When did you get there? Who are you?"

The girl was now standing behind the sitting boy with her arms around his neck. Giggling…

"Get your hands of Tenth!" Gokuera said but the girl shook her head.

"Tell us who you are or I will shoot you." Reborn said. Leon turning into a pistol.

"My name is Sora! I have brought you here to play Truth or Dare. I will say cards that people send to me and you have to do it…or else." She smiled.

"Or else what?" Reborn said.

"The players who do not do what is asked will…suffer injuries…like…for example" Sora points to Haru and a everyone heard a gun cock.

"Hahi?" Haru said before being shot in the foot. She fell unconscious in pain while her wound instantly stopped bleeding.

"That's one example…you will feel the pain but I can't have you die on me. And as for Tsuna. I cant have him hurt so his punishment is different for the love of the fanfirls(for yaoi). Ok let's start!"

Everyone gulps.

**Ooo0ooO**

"_To Enma: Would you sacrifice your guardians to save Tsuna-kun?"_

Enma's eyes grow wide and looked between Tsuna and his guardians.

"Um…I would save both…I want to do anything for my guardians…but I love Tsuna-kun!"

Everyone eyes grow wide and the yaoi fangirls went awwwww.

"Enma-kun! That's so nice! Ill tell you what! Since your soooo cute I'll let you leave the cage!" Sora opens cage and he walks out.

"_Ok! This is for Ryohei! I dare you to not scream and say to the extreme for this whole chapter!"_

"Osu. Fine"

Sora sighed in relief.

"This is for Tsuna-kun!"

Sora whispers in Tsuna's ears. _"Tsuna-kun you dare is to dress in a maid costume and be a neko girl. Yes Tsuna-kun a Neko maid girl and say `Welcome back Enma-sama` you have to be a girl for this whole chapter." _Tsuna's eyes widened but he nodded.

Tsuna got up and went to the bathroom and changed. Every one eyes narrowed not knowing what the dare was.

**Ooo0ooO**

15 minutes later Tsuna came out in a orange maid uniform that showed a lot of leg with cat ears and tail. He wore a wig that looked extreamly real that went down to his waist. Everyone eyes widened and a lot of guys fainted from nosebleeds. Including fangirls. He then walked over to Enma and bowed.

"Welcome back Enma-sama." Said Tsuna while bowing.

Enma eyes widened as he wiped his nose because of his nosebleed.

"Tsuna-kun?" Said Enma.

Tsuna just nodded.

"Ok this is for Xanxus. I _dare you to dress in a speedo and sing Im a Barbie Girl!_"

"No scum."

Sora shook her head and a bolt of lightning came down and shocked Xanxus.

"Ok that's all we have for now… we will continue this." Sora said as she gave Enma a sleeping bag and took Tsuna to a room with her. No one knows what happened in there…except for Sora and Tsuna.

**Ok guys…That chapter wasn't good…don't blame me…this is my first time…remember to review! Yaoi dares are loved! Ill update as fast as possible! Wait...how do you make more chapters?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I figured out after hours of looking it up…figure out about publishing and chapters! Yay! Ok Enjoy Chapter 2! Add dares and truths plz! Review! Love it! I'm sorry if its not good. And the grammar and spelling…**

**I do not own Khr in any way!**

**Ooo0ooO**

Everyone woke up to the sound of foot steps. The light switched on and everyone saw Sora holding the red faced Tsuna.

"Alright! Lets play some more Truth or dare!" Sora said.

Everyone groaned.

"Ok this goes for Mukuro-san, Chrome-chan, and Daemon-san_. I dare you guys to dress in these pineapple costumes and be very happy about it."_

The veins on Daemon and Mukuro twitched as an evil aura came out of them and everyone moved away from them. But all three of them went to the bathroom and changed. 15 minutes later they came out in pineapple costumes and jumping around. Everyone's eyes widened as they laughed.

"Ok this is for Squalo. _I dare you to cut your hair for you to actually look like a guy…"_

"VOIII! I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL! AND I WILL NOT CUT MY HAIR!"

Sora's hand waved and an all of his clothes came off but his whitey tighties... Everyone sweat dropped… then the room was exploding in laughter.

"Whitey tighties? Seriously?" They said together.

"OK the next dare is for Tsuna! _I dare you to let Mukuro take over your body!_

"HIIE!" squeaked Tsuna.

"Kufufufu." laughed Mukuro.

"I will not let you do that to Tenth!" Yelled Gokuera.

Sora glared at Gokuera and he fell into a bottomless pit. Everyone heard a very girlish scream. Then Gokuera fell from the sky. **(Wait What?)**

"I'm not getting possessed!" said Tsuna.

"Fine Tsuna then you will pay the consequences. For the yaoi fangirls! You have to…" Sora went down to tsuna's ear and whispered " You have to make out with Yamamoto."

Tsuna's eyes went wide as his skin was as pale as snow. Then he went up to Yamamoto in the cage.

"Tsuna? What are you-" He was cut off by Tsuna's kiss on his lips. Yamamoto's eyes went wide as he kept kissing and everyone eyes widened. Tsuna then pushed off from the kiss his face as red as a tomato.

**Ooo0ooO**

**I'm changing something…its getting annoying…**

**Ooo0ooO**

Sora_: For Reborn: do you love Bianchi back? The way she loves you?"_

Reborn: I guess. *Reborn shrugged*

Bianchi: Oh Reborn!

Sora: _For Lambo: Here are a pile of candies. Its all yours._

A big pile of candies went on top of Lambo.

Lambo: GUUPA! LAMBO-SAN IS HAPPY!

I-Pin: Lambo share!

**Ooo0ooO**

**What do you think of my next chp. Horrid right? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys! I'm going to start doing the dares you sent me! Thanks for reading!**

**I do not own KHR! It belongs to Akira Amano.**

**Enjoy! Oh since I want to put some detail on some dares…so I will change once in awhile.**

** Ooo0ooO**

"Let's continue shall we!" Sora said. Groans were heard from the cage.

"_This dare is from __**Killer Panda01**__! To Hibari: I dare you to French kiss Tsuna. And no one can stop him do it!_ What a nice dare…" Sora opened the cage and Hibari walked towards Tsuna and held up his chin with his hands and bent over. Hibari's lip touched Tsuna's as HIbari's tongue went into Tsuna's mouth. His tongue played around with Tsuna's as groans were heard from Tsuna. Everyone eyes grew wide hearing his moan.

**Ooo0ooO**

Half an hour past and they still were kissing. Everyone's mouths were opened and some held there nose to hold in the nose bleed. Finally Hibari pulled away and walked back. Tsuna's cheeks were red from blush and he held his hands to his pure lips.

"Omg! Tsuna-kun! So hot!" Sora said. "_This is from __**Fruitystyleangel963**__. To Squalo. I dare Squalo to braid his hair and sing 'I whip my hair'. Oh and whip your hair while singing it!"_

Squalo's hair was magically braided and he took a deep beath and started swinging his hair back and forth.

"_I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth_

Hop up out the bed turn my swag on  
aint no sense listining to them haters cuz we whip em off  
and we aint doing nothing wrong  
so dont tell me nothing, i'm just tryna have fun  
so keep the party jumping

so whats u)  
And i'll be doing what to do  
we turn our back  
and we walk over and just shake them off  
shake them off, shake them off,shake them off

Don't let haters keep me off my grind  
Keep my head up and i know i'll be fine  
Keep fighting until i  
am down and i feel like giving up

I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth

I'm going get more shine than a little bit  
Soon as i hit the stage applause iam hearing it  
weather its black stars black cars iam feeling it  
but no other do it like i do  
I, i gets it in hmmm yea i go hard  
when they see me pull up i whip it real hard  
i whip it real hard,real hard,i whip it real hard

Don't let haters keep me off my grind  
Keep my head up and i know i'll be fine  
Keep fighting until i  
am down and i feel like giving up

I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth 

_I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth_

Ladies if you feel me  
do it do it whip your hair  
Dont' matter if its long, short  
do it do it whip your hair

Ladies if you feel me  
come on do it do it whip your hair  
Dont' matter if its long, short  
do it do it whip your hair

I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
i whip my..."

**Ooo0ooO**

**Ok sorry that its short. But its better than nothing right? Review plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is my new chapter. I am sorry for my bad spelling and grammar. My computer changes things that I write sometimes…Ok anyways thanks for reviewing! Plz send in dares or truths!**

**I do not own KHR!**

"Everyone! I got these awesome dares from a reviewer! Now let's start!" Sora said. _"To Byakuran. From __**Eovin**__. __**(A/N: ok I'm sorry but I don't know how to really describe molesting sooooo…I will try my best in like…I don't know how to describe it!**__)____I dare you to molest Tsuna then Shou-chan. __**(I have to censer this cause I'm still pretty sooooo sorry Eovin!And yaoi fangirls!Dont be mad…my mom is watching me right now)**_ Byakuran went to Tsuna and started molesting him. Everyone's mouth dropped as moans and groans started being heard from Tsuna then the same from Shou-chan.

"Ok next is for Byakuran. From **Eovin**_. I dare you to sing "__I'm pretty fly for a white guy"._

Byakuran started singing:

_Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
And all the girls say I'm pretty fly  
For a white guy.  
Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis._

You know it's kind of hard  
Just to get along today.  
Our subject isn't cool,  
But he fakes it anyway.  
He may not have a clue;  
And he may not have style.  
But everything he lacks  
Well he makes up in denial.

So don't debate, a player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway.  
He's gonna play the field, and keep it real.  
For you no way, for you no way.  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate.  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake.  
The world needs wannabe's.  
So (Hey! Hey!) do that brand new thing.

Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
And all the girls say I'm pretty fly  
For a white guy.

He needs some cool tunes  
Not just any will suffice.  
But they didn't have Ice Cube  
So he bought Vanilla Ice.  
Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass.  
But if he looks twice  
They're gonna kick his lily ass.

So don't debate, a player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway.  
He's gonna play the field, and keep it real.  
For you no way, for you no way.  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate.  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake.  
The world loves wannabe's.  
So (Hey! Hey!) do that brand new thing

Now he's getting a tattoo.  
Yeah he's gettin' ink done.  
He asked for a '13', but they drew a '31'.  
Friends say he's trying too hard  
And he's not quite hip.  
But in his own mind  
He's the dopest trip.

Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis.

So don't debate, a player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway.  
He's gonna play the field, and keep it real.  
For you no way, for you no way.  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate.  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake.  
The world needs wannabe's.  
Oh the world loves wannabe's.  
So let's get some more wannabe's.  
And (Hey! Hey!) do that brand new thing. 

Everyone was on the ground laughing there heads off forgetting about the molesting.

"Ok this is for Gokuera. From **Eovin**. _I dare you to play "breathless lovestruck girl" towards Yamamoto."_

Gokuera started singing:

_Such a lush that girl  
She knows how to please  
I wanna touch that girl  
She's a luxury  
I get my dance on  
Until I catch that eye  
I won't stop until I access that dress_

I paint a perfect picture of what we could be  
A fairytale tell me what's your fantasy  
Unstoppable, so logical  
If it ends with you and me

It's such a rush girl  
Every time we touch girl  
Thought it was a crush but I'm lovestruck  
(Let me see you work the floor)  
It's such a rush girl  
Every time we touch girl  
Started as a crush now I'm lovestruck  
(Bring it to me give me more)

Such a rush that girl  
She knows what I need  
With just a touch  
That girl brings me to my knees  
She's moving left and right  
Got my hypnotized  
I won't stop until I access that dress

I paint a perfect picture of what we could be  
A fairytale tell me what's your fantasy  
Unstoppable, so logical  
If it ends with you and me

It's such a rush girl  
Every time we touch girl  
Thought it was a crush but I'm lovestruck  
(Let me see you work the floor)  
It's such a rush girl  
Every time we touch girl  
Started as a crush now I'm lovestruck  
(Bring it to me give me more)  
It's such a rush girl  
Move your body lose control  
(Let me see you work the floor, bring it to me give me more)  
It's such a rush girl  
Dance until the music stops  
(Let me see you work the floor, bring it to me give me more)

Don't keep me waiting  
I know you'll be mine  
Loving so lovestruck  
Loving so love  
Don't keep me waiting  
I know you'll be mine  
Loving so lovestruck  
Loving so love

It's such a rush girl  
Every time we touch girl  
Thought it was a crush but I'm lovestruck  
(Let me see you work the floor)  
It's such a rush girl  
Every time we touch girl  
Started as a crush now I'm lovestruck  
(Bring it to me give me more)  
It's such a rush girl  
Move your body lose control  
(Let me see you work the floor, bring it to me give me more)  
It's such a rush girl  
Dance until the music stops  
(Let me see you work the floor, bring it to me give me more)

**(Is that the right song?)**

Ok this is for Tsuna from **Eovin.**" Sora walks over to Tsuna. Taking out a blue potion from Eovin. "Come here Tsuna!" Sora and Tsuna walks over to the bathroom.

In the bathroom…

"Tsuna-kun! Drink this!" Hands Tsuna the blue bottle. Tsuna drinks it and Tsuna turns into a 5-year old.

"Tsuna-kun! Your soooo kawaii!"

"W-who are you?" Little Tsuna asked.

"Oi Tsuna-kun put on this bunny PJs!" Tsuna puts on PJs.

"Your daddy is out there and godfather. And your 2 favorite uncles!"

"Really!" Tsuna smilled big.

Tsuna and Sora walked out of the bathroom and everyone's eyes grew wide as they blushed. Some even said awww. Sora pointed at Giotto, Reborn, Daemon, and Alaude. Tsuna ran to Giotto and gave him a big hug.

"Papa!"

Giotto gave a confused look at Tsuna but hugged back and ruffled his hair.

"Juudiame?" Gokuera asked. Tsuna looked at him then screamed and kicked Gokuera in the shin and then ran and hid behind Reborn.

"Godfather Reborn! The scary octopus head is after me!" Reborn just looked at Tsuna.

Tsuna ran towards Dameon and Alaude and hugged them both.

"Uncle Dameon and Uncle Alaude." Tsuna smiled and hugged them both tighter. There eyes grew wide.

"Tsuna-kun! Its time to end this chapter!"

**Send more dares in! I'm waiting!** _**  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys…my mom is looking at me while I write this…so don't be mad if I mess up the details on the yaoi…but thank you for reading this fic and plz review!**

**I do not own KHR!**

"Oi I got a lot of dares!" Sora said. "First is from **Eovin**! To everyone! But Byakuran." Hands everyone a marshmallow and points to the fire. They all started roasting marshmallows and eating the marshmallow in front of the teary-eyed Byakuran. Sora went to Kikyo and whispered in his ears. "_Your dare is to flirt with Shou-chan and grope him."_ **(I will try my best in describing groping. But I'm still new to yaoi and I am young…so I will try my best! Quickly while my mom looks away!) **Sora walks over to the Byakuran.

"Byakuran Kikyo-san has been harboring plans to steal Shou-chan from you!" Sora points to Kikyo groping Shou-chan. Byakuran started to get angry and walked to kikyo groping Shou-chan. Kikyo was smiling in pleasure as he grabbed onto Shou-chan's crotch. Shou-chan was moaning which made fangirls faint.

"Kikyo! What are you doing?" Byakuran said.

"Im taking Shou-chan from you." Kikyo answered. Byakuran's eyes started tearing up as he ran to a corner to cry.

"Ok next dare. Good thing I didn't use this entire potion Eovin gave me!" Pores it on Tsuna. Tsuna turns into chibi form. No one noticed but Tsuna because everyone else was eating marshmallows. Little Tsuna looked up at Sora and Sora said something to Tsuna and he ran to Giotto and grabbed his legs.

"Papa!" Tsuna cried while wobbling his lower lips and sniffing cutely. "Papa! The scary pineapple man was touching him **(or was that suppose to be me? Idk you guys pick) **in inappropriate places!"

Giotto's eyes flashed as he went over to the pineapple man and punched him in the face.

"Don't you ever do that in front of Tsuna!" Giotto scolded.

The potion wore off…Tsuna blinked and Sora started to say the next dare.

"To Lambo. From **Sylvia-san.** _I dare Lambo to shoot Tsuna with the 10-year bazooka."_

"Why does everything happen to me?" Whined Tsuna.

Lambo shot Tsuna with the bazooka and TYL! Tsuna was standing in Tsuna's place.

"Ok to continue this dare_. Tsuna-kun! You now have to lap dance on Xanxus. No interruptions!"_

All the fangirls fainted. Tsuna walked to Xanxus and gave him a lap dance. **(My mom is now behind me reading this…sorry guys… I wanted to do the lap dance details…)**

**What you think? Review for dares or comments or truths! I will update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next Chapter is up! Plz review with dares or truths.**

**I do not own KHR!**

"There wasn't any dares so I have to put in my own…" Sora said. "_Tsuna I dare you to kiss Mukuro to make Hibari jealous." _Tsuna walked to Mukuro nearviously…He stood there for a while then Mukuro just swept him up and kissed him on the lips and made out with him. Hibari's face turned red with rage and he attacked Mukuro with his Tonfas.

"Ok on with the dares… Tsuna _who do you prefer? Hibari or Mukuro_?" Sora said eyes flashing.

"Uno…uh…" Tsuna started making all the fangirls get out of there seats. "I love H-hibari-san…" Saying this everyone cheered as Mukuro go in the corner with Byakran and cried.

"_Bianchi I dare you to throw your poison cooking at Kyoko_!" Sora smiled evilly and laughing like a murderer. **(Total mood swing)**

Bianchi hesitated then threw it at Kyoko's face making her go to the hospital. Sora was smiling like Bel. Thus making everyone shutter.

"Listen here scums!" Sora said while Tsuna was soon on his knee and Sora had her foot on his back. "This is my property! Now onto the next dare! _Gokuera has to eat Bianchi's food for 10 hours!" _

"Nooooo!" Gokuera said but he was soon in a catapult that was supposed to land you in Atlantis. **(Tsuna: Sora-chan…But Atlantis doesn't exist. Sora: And your point is?)**

**Sorry guys… I need more dares or truths…btw if you are a good reader can you tell me what Giotto's last name is. Its Sawada right? Plz review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys sorry for the wait…no dares came in…but thanks to killer panda 01 I got 2? Well the dares confused me…because she kept putting u and your so I was like whaaaa? Anyways.

I do not own KHR! Also review!

"Finally got some from **Killer Panda 01**! _The dare is :I dare Tsuna to dress u as Reborn. _(Is that suppose to be me dressing up or him…so ill do both!)

"Hiie?" You know who.

"So Tsuna is finally going to have some style…" Reborn said.

"Tsu-kun! It has a you in it! So ha! Lets dress each other up!" Sora's eye's flashed.

"HIIE!" They left for the bathroom and soon they came out wearing the same clothes as Reborn.

Sora walked to Gokuera and whispered, "Confess your love with Yamamoto! And show it to!"

Gokuera walked to Yamamoto. "Hey…I love you Yamamoto!" Gokuera went up and made out with the wide eyed Yamamoto.

"Tch…"

Fangirls got massive nosebleeds and squealed.

"Tsuna-kun become a neko!" Sora yelled.

"Hiie!" Sora pored a brown potion on him and white smoke went around him then cleared to show Tsuna with cat ears and tail.

"Nya?" Tsuna asked then covered his mouth.

"Tsuna-kun! Kawaii!"Sora tackled Tsuna. "Tsuna-kun you are going to marry me now!"

"Nya?"

Tsuna and Sora had a wedding…yep a wedding…everyone thought she was joking…

**Lol that was short…Anyways review if you want me to update faster!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So many dares…wow. Thanks guys! xD**

**I do not own KHR!**

"Sora-chan…I'm still a neko…"

"I know! It is great! It's for your next dares to!" Sora said. "Its sad that we had to stop our wedding…we will do that later!"

"Ok?"

"Neko! Tsuna-kun! Your _dare is to make out with Reborn! This is from __**Asuna25**__._"

"HIIE!" Tsuna still got up and planted his lip on Reborn's. "There!" Fangirls got nosebleeds.

"From **ArcobalenoCanvas. **_Tsuna go in HDW form for the rest of the chapter_." Tsuna shrugged and a dyeing will flame sprouted from his head and he got orange eyes.

"From **LovelessZim. **_Kyoko slap yourself for the rest of the chapter_! I love this dare! Thank you!" Kyoko started slapping herself really hard which made tears go down her eyes. Sora laughed evilly.

"From the same person. _Everyone get drunk and Tsuna pole dances and then confess his love to the drunk Reborn_!"

Next thing everyone knows is that there was a giant barrel of alcohol over them and it pores on top of them and they get drunk. A pole appeared and Tsuna went over to it and started pole dancing.

Tsuna then went over to the Reborn crying and clinged onto him.

_Baby, i'm on the hunt__Baby, i got my target on you__Trouble, that's what i want__And i'm gonna do__Just what i have to__Get ur ass down to the front__Go on and roll it out, i dare u__Sorry i'm kinda drunk but__Did u just say ur game__Was brand new__No, I ain't broken, but i__Need a fix__That satisfaction when i__Get my kicks__I'm up all night__I'm outta sight__Don't turn on the light__'Cuz i'm feeling so shady lately__Come on and take me__Underground deep__Under the dtreet__Come on and take me__Take me down where__Freaks like us can meet__Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up__Turn it way up, don't stop the beat__Come on and turn me, turn me out__'Cuz i'm feeling so shady lately__Gonna go and get me a shot__Gonna knock it back, forget all__My Blues__Yeah,that really hits the spot__I'm feeling pretty fierce in my__Dancin' shoes__No, I ain't broken, but i__Need a fix__That satisfaction when i__Get my kicks__I'm up all night__I'm outta sight__Don't turn on the light__'Cuz i'm feeling so shady lately__Come on and take me__Underground deep__Under the dtreet__Come on and take me__Take me down where__Freaks like us can meet__Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up__Turn it way up, don't stop the beat__Come on and turn me, turn me out__'Cuz i'm feeling so shady lately__I throw more shade than a cloudy day__The brakes don't work, i'm just a__Runaway train__Somebody come and help me out,__All I wanna be is free__I was tryin' to get down, now i can't__Get out__I'm shady lately__Come on and take me__Underground deep__Under the dtreet__Come on and take me__Take me down where__Freaks like us can meet__Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up__Turn it way up, don't stop the beat__Come on and turn me, turn me out__'Cuz i'm feeling so shady lately__Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up__Turn it way up, don't stop the beat__Come on and turn me, turn me out__'Cuz i'm feeling so shady lately__Shady lately, that's how i play__They say maybe it's just a phase__Shady late, runaway train__Blame the game, quit blaming the gays__'Cuz i'm feeling so shady lately_

"Reborn! I love you!" Tsuna slurred. "Reborn marry me!"

Evidently Sora got pissed off of this and then somehow got everyone undrunk. Sora then kicked the recovering Reborn in the gut.

"No one can marry Tsuna but me!" Sora yelled. She somehow never got drunk from the barrel. She is just awesome like that.

"Next…" Sora took out a pistol and cocked it and pointed it at Hibari and shot. This was from **Scarletblood21**…by the way…The smoke disappeared and where Hibari stood was now a girl. She had raven black hair that went to her sholders.

"Hibari-san? Nya?" asked cat Tsuna.

"Herbivore…"

"Sempai! Your cute!" Yamamoto said. Most guys hanged out with her now but soon got bitten to death.

"Next…" Cocks her gun again **(from Killer panda 01**) and shoots the desolation bullet at Hibari.

Hibari was rolling back and forth and muttering. "Why does everyone get scared of me…why do they crowd around…"

"Gokuera you know what you want to do…this is a dare for that…" **(from aloneortogether)**

"Juudime…I love you! Marry me!" Sora kicked Gukuera in the gut…Vein twitching.

"From the same person…" Sora went pale and gave it to Tsuna and then went to cry in the corner.

_I dare HDWM neko Tsu-chan to have sex with Gokudera and to stay by his side for the whole chapter while showing his love for him._

Tsuna then went to Gokuera and pulled him in a closet where there was a bed. Everyone pressed there ears against the door and heard moans…and nyas…

"Juudiame! Faster! Faster!" They heard.

They came out each one was sweating.

Kyoko still slapping herself…

Tsuna went to Gokuera and started making out with him. Tsuna never left his side. Sora still crying in the corner.

"Since Sora is sad I will read next dare!" Reborn said. "Alaude and G has to sing Sakura Addiction…(from 18)…

Alaude and G started singing obviously annoyed…

Sakurasaku maiochiru  
nanimonai boku no te no ue  
hakanakute yasashikute  
kowaresou kimi mitai na hana

itsumo no kaisatsu wo surinuketeiku ano ko wa sou  
kagayaku me wo shite mainichi nanika tsukami totte yukun da  
boku wa to ieba nanimonai mainichi kurikaeshite  
hieta kokoro mottesa hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojiru

sakurasaku maiochiru  
nanimonai boku no te no ue  
hakankute yasashikute  
kowaresou kimi mitai na hana

yogoreta supaiku nara kokoro no oku nishimaikonda  
kore de iindayo to sugiyuku haru no nigemichi sagashiterun darou

nakushite akirameta boru mitsukete kureta no wa kimi deshita

haru ga kuru sakihokoru  
gurando ga kaze ni yureru  
fumishimete nakidashita  
koboresou kimi mitai na hana

koko ni aru wasuremono  
tori ni kita boku no te no ue  
hakanukete yasashikute  
kowaresou kimi mitai na hana

"Now Daemon is a butler…to everyone…"

"What?"

"Get the great Skull-sama milk! **(nearly forgot about him…)**

Review for longer fics!


	9. Author's Note

**I'm sorry for this authors note! I'm just tired of this truth or dare! Why did I even say yaoi accepted…? Anyways I cant make anymore chapters on this I am sorry! Sorry 27Henjin69 for not doing your dare! I just cant do it because of my mom always looks at me while I write! Its annoying! But plz enjoy my other stories! But all I can say that everyone in the truth or dare story went home safely with only a few scars except for Kyoko who was left in the place still slaping herself and Haru who died. Sorry!**


End file.
